


F1 Boarding School AU

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Awkwardness, First Kiss, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, New Kid Charles, Shyness, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: It's Charles first day at his new school, and honestly, he is a little terrified. Luckily for him, his quirky schoolmates are more than willing to help him find his way around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this meme about F1 drivers as high school students, and yeah of course this happened. xD

Charles swallowed thickly as he stood in front of the large building, adjusting the backpack on his shoulders. It was his first day at this new boarding school, having only moved here days ago. His parents were still back in Monaco, and he already missed them a little, but he was almost sure he would be fine.

Some laughing football players brushed past him and he tensed, ducking a head a little to not draw attention to himself.

He entered the school and looked around, trying to find a way to find out where the headmaster’s office was, worrying his lip between his teeth when he realised he had no clue.

“Excuse me? Are you the new kid?” someone asked. Charles twirled around and came face to face with a blonde boy with bright blue eyes and an easy grin, who seemed a couple of years older than him. Slightly behind him was another boy with very pale hair and light blue eyes and an overall air of ‘I don’t care.” that intimidated Charles a little.

“Y-yeah, I’m Charles…” Charles introduced himself shyly. The first boy grin and shook his.

“I’m Sebastian, that’s Kimi.” he said, pointing behind him at the annoyed looking boy. “Don’t worry, he’s sweeter than he seems.” Sebastian added in a hushed tone. Charles smiled slightly, peeking up Kimi, who gave him a curt nod.

“Anyways.” Seb continued. “I’m head of the student council, so if you need anything, just ask… also I think I’ll be giving you the grand tour later.” he said with a grin. Charles blinked.

“T-thanks… and eh, do you know where the headmaster’s office is? I’m supposed to go there for my schedule I think…” he asked quietly. Sebastian’s grin widened even more.

“Yes! Come along!”

~~

There were already three other boy’s waiting in front of the office. One blonde haired boy with wide blue eyes that was clutching a soaked-looking sketchpad, sniffling slightly. And older boy who looked very similar to him had one arm wrapped around his shoulders, quietly talking to him in an effort to console him. 

The third boy looked up when he heard Charles enter, his brown hair falling into his eyes slightly. Charles gave him a big smile before keeping his eyes to the floor as he followed Seb further into the waiting area. 

Kimi flopped down on one of the uncomfortable looking chairs after Seb whispered something to him. Charles sat down as well, keeping some distance between them, paling a little when Sebastian walked towards the other group of boys. Charles glanced at Kimi from the corner of his eyes, a little unsure about him.

“I don’t bite.” Kimi muttered without looking up from the little screen. Charles tensed a little at the words and gave a nervous chuckle.

“Sorry…” he answered quietly, moving to the chair next to Kimi’s.

Sebastian was meanwhile worrying over the other boy with the sketchpad, squeezing his shoulder in sympathy as the boy explained something to him. Charles noticed the brown haired boy kept looking at him and blushed. Kimi sighed and tucked away his phone.

“The boy with the sketchpad is Stoffel, some assholes keep drowning his drawings for some reasons, the older one is Jenson, his older brother, and the guy that keeps looking over at you is Pierre.” Kimi explained suddenly. “I think you’ll have some classes with Stoffel and Pierre so I don’t know… go make friends I guess.” he finished. 

Charles blushed a little at the prospect of going up to them to introduce himself, but Pierre saved him by already walking over.

“Hi, I’m Pierre.” he said with a friendly smile. Charles shook his outstretched hand. 

“I’m Charles… Nice to meet you.” he answered softly. 

They were interrupted by the door to the headmaster’s office opening, a tall, grey haired man with a stern look in his face coming into the waiting area. 

“Well, it’s busy as always.” he said with an exasperated expression. Jenson, still with his arm around his younger brother’s shoulder, cleared his throat.

“Mister Arrivabene, sir, those assholes from FIA through Stoffel’s sketchbook into the pond again.” he said with a frown. Mister Arrivabene sighed, giving Stoffel a sympathetic smile.

“I promise you I’ll try to solve it, okay? What they did is wrong....” he said. Stoffel glanced up, his eyes wide.

“It was my December assignment for miss Williams’s class.” he said. Mister Arrivabene nodded thoughtfully.

“Why don’t you two take the next two periods off, see what you can still save from the drawings? I’ll tell Claire to give you more time to hand it in.” he decided. Stoffel smiled in relieve, and also Jenson seemed satisfied.

“Thanks, sir!” they both said, before heading out the room. Stoffel hesitated for a moment as they past Charles and Pierre, but Jenson was already pulling him along again.

“I’ll introduce you later!” Pierre called after him, earning a thumbs up from Stoffel just before he was pulled around the corner. Pierre chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“There are way too many overbearing big brothers on this school.” he muttered under his breath. Before Charles could ask him what he meant, he felt mister Arrivabene’s eyes on him.

“You must be Charles Leclerc!” the man said with a friendly grin. Charles nodded a little apprehensively. Sebastian walked back over and sat down next to Kimi, tangling their fingers together. Mister Arrivabene glanced at them. “Ah I see you’ve already met Seb, and Kimi. That’s a good start.” he mused, before gesturing Charles to follow him into the office.

Half an hour later, Charles walked out with a bag and his arms full of books, a schedule tucked under his arm and a slip of paper with the combination for his locker. He was glad to find Seb, Kimi and Pierre still waiting for him, the latter rushing forward to take some of the books from him.

“How many subjects are you taking?” Pierre said. Charles shrugged.

“I don’t know… not even anything extra!” he said, eying the amount of books in confusion. Sebastian nosed through his bag and chuckled.

“Ah, you must get English from mister Horner, he goes through about 9 books per year.” Sebastian said, holding up some of the paperbacks. Pierre grinned.

“I’ve got English from Horner too, cool!” he said. Charles grinned back, relieved he at least knew one of his classmates now.

‘By the way, are you staying in the dorms? Or do you have your own place outside the campus?” Sebastian asked. Charles blinked.

‘Eh, dorms, but I don’t know where…” he said, cursing himself for not realising earlier. Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Hulk was supposed to find a place for you, but he was probably too busy partying again.” he grumbled, taking out his phone to send a quick text.

“Or too busy snogging Checo.” Kimi added helpfully, lazily stretching out his legs in front of him. Sebastian kicked his legs until he sat up a little straighter. He took a pen out of his bag, and scribbled something on the back of Charles schedule.

“Come to our room after your classes, I’ll have it sorted then.” he promised. Charles grinned gratefully.

‘Thanks Seb.’ he answered. Pierre looked down at the schedule as well.

“Ah you’ve got Chemistry first, me too! I’ll help you find your locker to dump this stuff, and then we can go there together.” he said with a wide grin, before blushing a little. “If you want to, of course.” he added quickly. Charles smiled gently. 

“I’d like that.”

 

~~~

“Who are they?” Charles asked, following after Pierre as they walked to their chemistry class, his bag much lighter now that he had dumped his stuff in his locker. Pierre glanced up from reading through his notes and snorted.

“The curly haired one is Daniel, that other guy is Max.” he explained. Daniel and Max were leaning against the lockers, Daniel’s arm slung around Max’s shoulders as they spoke quietly. Daniel was wearing a soccer jersey and had a sport bag slung over his shoulder, both covered in school emblems. He had a massive grin on his face and an overall air of cheekiness. Max looked a little more shy, blushing as Daniel made some kind of witty remark, but he was leaning comfortably against Daniel’s side. 

“They seem like an odd combination.” Charles remarked. Pierre chuckled, bumping their shoulders together as Charles almost forget to turn right towards the Chemistry labs. 

“They are… Max is probably the biggest computer and games nerd you’ll ever meet, and Daniel is the star player of the soccer team. No one really knows how they started hanging out and became friends, or whatever they are now, but they seem to get along really well.” Pierre explained. Charles glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Daniel leaning in to press a kiss to Max’s nose, making him blush before cuddling a little closer.

“That seems nice…” he muttered. Pierre nodded in agreement, wanting to add more before the bell rang. He cursed and quickened his pace.

“Come on! We’re going to be late.”

~~~  
After his lessons, Charles made his way over to the dorms, trying to navigate the labyrinth like hallways in search of Seb’s room. Pierre hadn’t been in the last class of the day, so Charles had had to figure out how to get to the right dorm by himself, which was a little more complicated than he had imagined.

Eventually, he found the right number and hesitantly knocked. It didn’t take long before Sebastian opened the door, grinning when he saw Charles and grabbing some keys. 

‘I’ll be back soon Kimi!” he called over his shoulder, the Finn letting out a grumble in acknowledgement. 

“Come on, it isn’t too far.” Sebastian said, walking back the way Charles had come from. Charles followed after him, answering Seb’s questions as he tried to ensure the German his first day had been okay. 

They stopped in front of another door and Sebastian knocked, winking at Charles at the same time, which was a little confusing. Charles only understood what Sebastian had been so amused about when it was Pierre who opened the door.

“Looks like we’re gonna be roomies.” Pierre said with a chuckle, opening the door a little further to let Charles in. Sebastian handed the keys to Charles before he left, 

“Behave!” he called over his shoulder, before going back to his own room. 

The rooms weren’t big, but it would do just fine. There were two small, separate bedroom with a bathroom and a tiny kitchen/living room in between. Sitting at the unstable looking kitchen table were two other boys, Stoffel and another boy with dark unruly hair, who seemed to struggle sitting still.

“Stoffel and Carlos live across the hall, but they seem unable to hang out there for some reason.” Pierre said in exasperation. Carlos snorted. 

“Is only because your room is bigger, and you were not sharing until now.” he explained, before reaching out to shake Charles’s hand.

“Charles, right?” he asked. Charles nodded.

“Yeah, nice to meet you.” Charles answered, sitting down at the table as well. He still had a lot to get used to, but at least it seemed he was already making friends, which was definitely a plus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away with this chapter....
> 
> MASSIVE thanks to AnaMachado who gave me a ton of awesome ideas for this chapter, and the chapters to come :3 <3 <3

A few weeks later, Charles was starting to feel more and more at home at the school. He got along well with Pierre, and liked sharing a dorm with him, and he had also befriended Stoffel and Carlos, who did spend more time in Pierre’s and Charles’s room than their own.

The two boys seemed like a bit of a odd combination, but got along well. Pierre had explained to Charles that they both had older brothers. Jenson, Stoffel’s older brother, just so happened to be dating Fernando, who was Carlos’s older brother. The two had made sure their little brothers would bunk together, so it was easier to keep an eye on them. Carlos and Stoffel had refused to get along in the beginning,both trying to rebel against their brothers, but with Pierre acting as buffer from time to time, they ended up becoming great friends, and had even refused to switch dorms for other roommates.

The two were currently fast asleep on the couch in Pierre and Charles’s small living area, the couch so small that they had to be all cuddled up together to fit. 

Charles and Pierre were sitting at he tiny dining table, going over their homework for mister Horner’s class. Pierre glanced over to the couch as Carlos snored loudly, tightening his hold around Stoffel’s waist, the Belgian sleeping silently, but smiling slightly as Carlos cuddled closer to his back.

“I don’t know what has been going on between these two lately.” Pierre remarked. Charles smiled and shrugged.

“They’d make a cute couple.” he mused. Pierre gave them a thoughtful look and then snorted.

“They really would be the younger versions of their brothers then.” he said. Charles tried not to laugh too hard, not wanting to wake their friends.

There was a sudden knock at their door, and Charles went to open, smiling slightly when he spotted their hall monitor, a relaxed older boy named Nico, also nicknamed Hulk, who didn’t give a shit about what they did as long as they didn’t hurt anyone. 

“Hi Charles, Fernando and Jenson lost their brothers… I’m going to guess they’re here?” the cheery German said. Charles grinned and nodded, opening the door a little further so Nico could see them. Nico chuckled and suddenly a second man popped up, cuddling against Nico’s side.

“Hola, I’m Checo.” he introduced himself to Charles, who smiled gently at him. Checo looked up at Nico. “You better let Jenson and Nando know before they file missing person reports.” he added.

Before Nico had the chance to take out his phone, a Spanish screech sounded from the end of the hallway, before the sound of rushed footsteps followed. 

“Is my Carlito okay?” a short brown haired boy asked as he tried to wrestle through Nico and Checo, who quickly stepped away. Charles let out a squeak as the man narrowed his eyes at him.

“Who are you? Where is my baby brother?” he demanded. Charles wordlessly pointed to the couch, where Stoffel had turned around in Carlos’s hold, his head tucked below the Spaniard’s chin. Fernando let out a strangled sounds, a grin on his face as he looked at them. 

“Jenson! You need to see!” he called over his shoulder. Charles nodded in recognition as the blonde came up to the door as well. Jenson grinned immediately when he saw the two boys cuddled up. 

“Aren’t they adorable.” Jenson cooed, resting his chin on the top of Nando’s head. Pierre came up to Charles, tugging at his sleeve.

“Come on, let’s escape the family reunions.” Pierre said. “I need to bring some books to Lance anyways, I borrowed them since I spilled coffee over mine.” he said with a chuckle. Charles nodded, glad to have an excuse to leave the room as Fernando and Jenson walked over to the couch. 

Pierre didn’t let go of his wrist as they walked over to Lance’s room, both of them giggling and making fun of the way Fernando and Jenson would definitely be fussing over their brothers now.

They were still giggling when they knocked on Lance’s door, but it wasn’t Lance but his roommate who answered. 

“Esteban.” Pierre said, jaw tensed. The tall boy nodded.

“Yeah.” he merely answered. When Esteban and Pierre kept glaring at each other, both not speaking or moving, Charles took the stack of books out of Pierre’s hands and waved them in front of him. 

“We came to bring these back to Lance.” he said. Esteban seemed to snap out of hatred for Pierre for a moment and nodded.

“Okay, come in then.” he said, opening the door further, although he looked a little reluctant as Pierre came in. 

Lance was sprawled on the sofa in the tiny living room, cuddled into a very large sweater that seemed more like Esteban’s size than his own. A soft looking pink blanket was thrown over him, the colour similar to the dorm’s very pink walls. Esteban walked over to him and poked his waist, making the Canadian squeak before opening his eyes. Esteban smiled softly at him as he sat up.

“Charles and Pierre came over with your books.” Esteban explained. Lance looked at the two boys and grinned while also sleepily rubbing at his eyes.

“Thanks.” he said, taking the stack from him. He then looked back and forth between Pierre and Esteban

"If you two don't stop glaring at each other, Charles and I will look you in a room together until you become friends." he said dryly. Charles snorted.

"Affirmative."

~~~

Charles sniffled and wiped the tears of his face. He felt silly for crying, but he just couldn’t seem to stop. He just really missed his family, and missed home. It was his little brother’s birthday today, but he could hardly fly back to Monaco for a day to be there. He had talked to Arthur this morning, and his younger sibling did seem a little bummed out that Charles couldn’t be there.

Charles had tried not to show how sad he was to his brother, but after hanging up the phone, he couldn’t seem to stop himself from crying. He had deliberately gone out of his dorm, not wanting to disturb Pierre with his pathetic crying, and had hidden somewhere close to the football field, were it was particularly quiet early in the morning.

“Charles?” someone softly called out. Charles looked up with a start, seeing Kimi walk over to him carrying a small plastic box. When the Finn sat down next to him, Charles saw that the box was full of odd shaped strawberries and raspberries. 

“Want some? I grow them myself.” Kimi said. Charles blinked and quickly took a raspberry before lowering his eyes, not wanting Kimi to see his tear-streaked face. Kimi put the box down and gently patted Charles’s back, but didn’t say anything.

“It’s my little brother’s birthday today… made me a little homesick.” Charles said eventually. Kimi hummed and wrapped an arm around Charles’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” he said softly, before holding the box of fruit under Charles’s nose again. Charles chuckled and grabbed a large strawberry, the sweetness of the fruit, combined with the pressure of Kimi’s arm over his shoulders easing the pain away a little.

“Kimi?!” Someone called out nearby. Charles snorted when he saw Sebastian walking around, clearly in search of his Finn, three blonde haired guys following after him. Kimi popped a raspberry into his mouth, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Sebastian is particularly good at befriending Scandinavian guys.” Kimi remarked. Charles smiled.

“I’ve never seen any of them before.” he said with a shrug, taking the raspberry Kimi was holding out to him. 

“Come on, I’ll introduce you.” he said, standing up. Charles followed suit.

“Kimi?” he said softly. “Thank you.” he blushed a little. Kimi nodded.

“No problem.” he said with a gentle smile, before gesturing Charles to follow after him. They walked over to the other group, Sebastian grinning when he spotted Kimi and Charles coming over. He almost skipped as he came over to Kimi, drawing him into a lazy kiss. Charles blushed a little and looked away, smiling shyly at the other three boys.

“They always do that, although they try to keep it in at first.” the first boy said, a tall blonde with a lopsided grin that had his arm draped over the shoulder of a smaller blonde haired with a more grumpy expression. The third boy looked an awful lot like Kimi, but his eyes were slightly bigger and more frightened than Kimi’s. He smiled slightly when he saw Charles.

“You must be Charles, I’m Valtteri, Kimi’s younger brother.” he said, shaking Charles’s hand. “And this is Marcus.” he pointed at the taller boy, who grinned again, “And his roommate Kevin.” Valtteri finished, pointing at the smaller man. Kimi walked over to Valtteri and handed him the box of fruit.

“Kimi please…” Valtteri said, rolling his eyes, but he took the fruit nonetheless. Kimi patted his brother’s round cheek, much to the amusement of Sebastian, who curled against his side.

“You are always feeding the younger students.” he said with a snort. Kimi shrugged.

“They need their vitamins.”

~~  
Charles watched the soccer team celebrate on the field with mild interest, stealing some crisps out of the bag Pierre was holding. The school’s team had won, as usual, and there was now a big gathering of people on the field. Someone sat down next to Pierre, smiling shyly at Charles.

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve really met before. I’m Max.” he said. Charles introduced himself as well, recognising the boy from where Pierre had pointed him out on the first day. Max had a little blush on his face as he watched the field, but mostly one guy in particular. Said guy saw Max watching and grinned widely, giving him a small wave before blowing a kiss in his direction. Max’s blush intensified, but he was smiling gently.

“Are you not going to him?” Charles asked softly. Max blinked and shrugged.

“I eh… I don’t like the attention so much.” he said, jutting out his chin to the more crowded stands at the other side of the field. Charles hummed in understanding, settling back a little as he grabbed more crips from Pierre, who tried to swat his hand away and failed. 

Suddenly, Charles could see the curly haired guy Max had been looking at, Daniel, if Charles remembered correctly, jogging up the stands and towards them, grinning widely as Max got up.

“Hey.” he greeted, before promptly drawing Max into a gentle kiss. Max’s cheeks were a deep red by now, but he placed his hand on Daniel’s cheek to pull him closer. Pierre was softly smiling at the two, and Charles made use of his distraction to grab the bag of crisps out of Pierre’s hands, grinning proudly as Pierre turned to glare at him. Daniel pulled away from Max to smile at the two, focussing on Charles.

“Hi, I’m Dan, Max’s boyfriend.” he said proudly. Max smiled and quickly averted his eyes, but Daniel didn’t let him, tilting his chin back up. He whispered something in Max’s ear that had him smile and brush their lips together again. Pierre suddenly took in a sharp breath.

“Uhoh, Rosberg is here…” he murmured. Max and Daniel flopped down on the bench next to them, both with similarly intrigued looks on their faces. Charles frowned and looked to the field. He could see a pretty, blonde haired boy making his way over to one of the soccer player’s, called Lewis. 

“There is some history there…” Pierre explained before turning to Max and Daniel. “Want to bet on Kiss or Fight?” he asked. 

“Fight for sure.” Daniel said. “It’s been a while since they fought, Nico looks ready to slap him.” Max nodded in agreement. Pierre grinned.

“I’m going to say Kiss.” he said. Charles, still confused, turned back to the field again. 

Nico tapped on Lewis’s shoulder, the Brit turning around to face him. Charles couldn’t hear what they said, but the moment Nico stopped talking, Lewis leaned in and kissed him almost tenderly, cradling his face between his hands. 

Daniel grumbled something and handed over some coins to Pierre, who was grinning widely, before accepting the money from Max as well. Charles was still confused, but was content enough to finish the bag of crisps, taking out the last handful. Pierre grabbed his wrist.

“If you eat it, I’ll lock your room and make you sleep on the couch.” he warned. Charles gave him his best puppy-eyes (which were pretty well practised) and shoved the snacks into his mouth, chewing them while trying not to laugh. Pierre shrugged.

“You asked for it.” he said simply, but also he was trying not to laugh. Charles leaned against his side, fluttering his eyelashes.

“You could never be that mean.” he said. Pierre snorted.

“Watch me.” 

~~ 

Charles yawned as he walked to his bedroom. He had just finished off his assignment for Miss Williams’ class and he was exhausted. He tried to open the door, but it was locked, making him curse and narrow his eyes as he turned towards Pierre’s room. The Frenchman really had not been lying about the whole ‘locking your bedroom if you keep eating my crisps’ thing. 

He walked over to Pierre’s bedroom and peeked inside. Pierre was rolled onto his stomach, seeming fast asleep. Charles grumbled under his breath and walked over, getting in next to Pierre, who let out a surprised hum.

“Charles? What are you doing?” he muttered, rolling onto his side to face the Monégasque. Charles made himself comfortable, stretching out below the covers and pressing his cold feet against Pierre’s legs.

“You locked my room, and I’m not sleeping on the sofa.” he said determinedly. Pierre chuckled and threw an arm over Charles’s waist.

“Very well then.” he murmured. “Goodnight Charles.” he added. Charles hummed contently and cuddled closer to Pierre.

“Goodnight Pear.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, big thanks to AnaMachado, I could not have written this chapter without your amazing ideas <3 <3
> 
> I started writing this chapter with the intention to focus on Max and Daniel, but it didn't completely turn out like that...
> 
> Anyways, I was also thinking of doing some seperate chapters about how some of the couples got together + some more history, for example how exactly nerdy Max became Daniel's boyfriend :3 Lemme know what you want to read!
> 
> (Also, while writing this, I figured Marcus/Pascal could work well, so yeah that happened xD)
> 
> (Also Also (whoops), I had to add in a bunny as Kevin's pet cos I honestly think he looks like a grumpy rabbit from time to time :p )

Charles woke up feeling more comfortable and secure than ever, cuddled into a warm chest. He yawned and groggily opened his eyes, a deep blush coming to his cheeks when he saw Pierre gazing down on him with a gentle expression.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Pierre teased. Charles glanced at the time, seeing it was only a little past 8, still early for a weekend day. He mumbled something incoherently and buried his face in Pierre’s chest again, cuddling closer.Pierre chuckled and wrapped his arms around him in return. Charles was glad it was weekend, just having the option to stay in bed a little longer, and to stay in Pierre’s embrace. Pierre didn’t look particularly interested in getting up either, mindlessly playing with Charles’s hair as they settled into silence. 

After a long moment, Charles propped himself up a little more, nervously smiling at Pierre. He swallowed thickly and leaned in, eyes falling to Pierre’s lips. Just before their lips could meet, the fire alarm started blaring, the noise making Charles wince. Pierre cursed under his breath, and immediately urged Charles up.

“Come on, we need to get out.” he said, scooting out of the bed. Charles followed suit, barely having the time to toe on his shoes, before Pierre grabbed his arm and pulled him along. 

More sleepy looking people were filling the halls, and Charles raised an eyebrow when Stoffel and Carlos slipped out of their room, both only dressed in their boxers, Carlos with a blanket slung over his shoulder and Stoffel with a sweatshirt clutched in his hands, both blushing and huddled close together as Stoffel whispered something to the Spaniard.

“Morning.” Pierre said amusedly as they continued their way outside. Their two friends flinched a little in return, giving them sheepish smiles.

They had to wait outside in front of the dorms, the air chilly and making Charles unconsciously stand a little closer to Pierre. There was no smoke in sight and Charles doubted there was an actual problem. He shivered a little, the thin T-shirt and sweats he was wearing not nearly warm enough. 

He glanced over to where Carlos and Stoffel were huddled on one of the benches, sharing the blanket now as their brothers piled on even more sweaters on top of them. For a moment, Charles was ready to join them, just wanting to warm up a little. Besides, he was almost certain Jenson and Fernando would like to have another youngster to fuss over. Then, Sebastian was suddenly at their side, slinging a warm duvet over their shoulders.

“Are you okay? Not too cold?” he asked worriedly, rubbing their arms. Charles chuckled.

“We’re okay, thank you.” he answered, a little too grateful he now had a reason to cuddle even closer to Pierre, wrapping a hesitant arm around his waist so it was easier to keep the blanket around both their shoulders. 

Charles suddenly noticed that Kimi was sitting on a bench at the other side of the building, Max wrapped up in a blanket as well and leaning against the Finn’s side. He seemed to be crying softly as Kimi hugged him close, rubbing a hand over his back as he whispered quietly to the Dutchman, a box of sliced apple in his hand.

“What happened?” Charles asked Sebastian, the German following his line of view to the two. Sebastian bit his lip

“He eh… got a call from his father. He was cooking and forgot about it because of the call, hence the fire alarm.” he explained. Charles frowned but didn’t question it further.

Suddenly, Daniel was rushing over, dressed in training gear, and headed straight for Max, drawing him into a tight hug. The Dutchman was sobbing wholeheartedly now, clutching on desperately to the curly haired man. Kimi gently untangled himself, kissing the top of Max’s head before moving away.

He walked over to Charles and the others, throwing his arm over Seb’s shoulder.

“He’ll be okay.” Kimi murmured, Seb sighing in relief. Pierre gave Charles a look that said ‘I’ll explain later’ and so Charles stayed quiet, before letting out a snort when he spotted Valtteri nearby. 

The younger Finn was wearing a thick sweater with a pocket on his stomach, and two little heads were peeking out from the sides of the fabric, a little red and white kitten and a Dalmatian puppy. He was struggling a little to keep them hidden, even with Marcus and Kevin nonchalantly leaned against his sides, the latter with a bump under his sweater as well.

Pierre noticed too, and him and Charles shuffled over to them, giggling as it was slightly difficult with the both of them refusing to let go of the blanket.

“Hi” Valtteri said awkwardly, before shushing the little animals as they whined. Marcus tutted and carefully took the kitten from him, wrapping it in his sweater until in was a comfy looking purr-ito. Charles moved closer to gently scratch the little cat’s head, grinning as it meowed and leaned in to the touch. Kevin meanwhile had two long, floppy ears sticking out from the collar of his shirt, and then a white bunny peeked his head out.

“Are we allowed to have pets?” Charles asked excitedly. 

“No” everyone else answered in return. 

Kimi walked over as well and lifted the little puppy out of Valtteri’s arms.

“Hello little Fanni.” he cooed as the pup wagged her tail and licked his chin. 

“Is that a dog?” someone suddenly called out. Everyone scrambled to form a circle around Kimi, Kevin tugging the rabbit’s head back in his sweater and Marcus holding the little kitten a little closer. Charles paled when it was mister Horner and quickly threw his blanket over Kimi.

“Kimi is bordering on pneumonia, sir.” he said seriously. Mister Horner narrowed his eyes at them. Kimi let out a cough, which was hardly convincing. 

“Mister Horner?” Max was suddenly nearing them, a blush on his cheeks as he headed over to the Englishman, nervously pushing his thick rimmed glasses back on his nose. Daniel was there too, hand on Max’s back, his brow furrowed for once. Mister Horner smiled gently when he saw the apprehensive look on Max’s face.

“What is wrong Max?” he asked. The other quickly took the distraction to properly hide all the animals, Marcus covering a meow from the kitten up by a badly faked sneeze. Max meanwhile worried his lip between his teeth, peeking up at Daniel.

“I can’t.” he whispered, hiding his face in the Aussie’s neck, a little sob leaving his throat. Daniel hugged him tightly, rubbing his hands over Max’s back.

“Want me to say it?” he asked, to which Max sniffled and nodded. Daniel pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning to Mister Horner.

“His dad found a way to contact him again.” he said. Mister Horner frowned.

“How?” he asked. Max took in a shaky breath.

“He used a different phone I think? I didn’t recognize the number and answered, I-I’m sorry, I know that was stupid and-”

“It’s not your fault Max, come let’s find a more quiet place to talk about this.” Mister Horner quickly interrupted his ramblings. Max nodded, staying huddled closed to Daniel as the three walked away. The moment they, and most importantly Mister Horner, rounded the corner, the group left behind all let out relieved breaths. 

“You’re lucky Fanni is adorable, because she just peed on me.” Kimi grumbled at his brother, who carefully took the little pup back from him, just as they got the all clear to go back to their dorms.

As they got ready to go back inside, a dark haired boy with sharp cheekbones walked over to them, eyes wide.

“Hi Pascal.” Marcus greeted, grinning at him. The boy hesitantly smiled back. Charles noted his eyes were slightly bloodshot and narrowed as if he was in pain

“Has any of you seen Lewy or Nico?” Pascal asked, voice slurring slightly as he swayed on his feet a little. “I don’t feel so good.” he added, before coughing harshly. Marcus reached out to steady him with a concerned expression while Sebastian rushed around the corner of the building, moment later returning with Lewis and Nico in return. 

“Lewy, Nico!” Pascal let out a soft sob. Lewis immediately drew him into his arms, gently shushing the younger man. Nico tutted and carefully brushed some hair off Pascal’s forehead.

“Come on, let’s get you inside, you can stay on our room so we can watch you.” he cooed. Valtteri scoffed.

“Your room?” he said. Nico stuck his tongue out at him. He might have left for the more exclusive school nearby last year, but he was still at the dorms more often than not. The fact that Lewis now shared with Valtteri not holding him back. 

The glare-off between Nico and Valtteri was interrupted by Pascal coughing harshly again, letting out a sob afterwards. Marcus’s hands clenched at his sides, his brow furrowed in concern, but he didn’t reach out again.

“Let’s all go inside, we don’t want more people getting sick.” Kimi quickly said, herding the others towards the door. 

~~~

Charles found himself back in his own dorm soon after, together with Pierre, Carlos and Stoffel. Carlos and Stoffel were curled on the couch again, while Pierre and Charles were sprawled on the kitchen chairs as usual.

“So… You’re a couple now?” Charles asked. Stoffel blushed and looked down at Carlos, the Spaniard resting his head on the Belgian’s lap.

“Yeah.” Stoffel said softly, giving Carlos a tender smile as the Spaniard pushed himself up to kiss him gently. 

Charles looked over at Pierre, who was also grinning at their friends.

“We’re really happy for you two.” Charles said, Pierre nodded in agreement.

“Absolutely… but please don’t let us walk in on you two doing the dirty, because that will traumatise poor Charles.” he said teasingly, pressing his hand over Charles eyes. Charles huffed and swatted his hand away.

“I hate you sometimes.” he grumbled, but there was a blush on his cheeks. Pierre scooted a little closer and scoffed, throwing his arms over Charles’s shoulder.

“Nah you love me.” he teased, pressing a sloppy kiss to Charles’s cheek. 

‘Yes I do’ Charles thought, but he was too afraid to say it out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE I UPDATED THIS I'M SO SORRY

Exam week had arrived and everyone was more than stressed. Charles and Pierre studied until very late each night, before getting up early to continue the day after. Charles was more stressed than Pierre, who didn’t seem to struggle a lot with the studying. Charles was pushing himself to the edge and he knew it, but these exams were too important to fail.

“Charles, let’s go to bed.” Pierre called. It was already past 2AM, and Charles was exhausted, but yet he didn’t want to stop yet. 

“Come on Charles.” Pierre continued, pulling on the Monégasque’s arm. Charles huffed and swatted his hand away, continuing to work on the maths equation. 

“You go, need to finish this.” Charles murmured, even though his vision was blurry as he looked at his notebook. Pierre hummed and promptly pulled Charles’s chair back,

“What are you-” Charles tried, but Pierre had already pulled him onto his feet, one arm wrapped around his waist as he dragged Charles in direction of his bedroom.

“Can sleep in my own room.” Charles said with a frown, folding his arms over his chest as Pierre sorted through his closet and threw him an oversized T-shirt.

“No, because I know you’ll only continue to study there.” Pierre said, glaring at the younger man before turning to get changed,. Charles sighed but did the same. He didn’t really mind having another reason to cuddle up with his friend.

As they got in under the covers, Charles made sure to keep some distance, but it was Pierre who pulled him close, rolling onto his side to draw the man into his arms.

“Relax mon petit.” Pierre whispered sleepily. Charles sighed and contently cuddled up against Pierre’s chest.

“Goodnight Pear.” 

“Night Charlesie.”

~~ 

A week later, all the exams had finally ended. Charles had slept in Pierre’s room every night, and he had never felt more relaxed after an exam week. 

Pierre was already out of bed when Charles woke up this time, finally relaxed and rested. Charles sleepily shuffled into the kitchen, grinning when he found the Frenchman at the kitchen table with Carlos and Stoffel, the latter still sleepily rubbing at his eyes. 

Charles sat down next to Pierre, giving him a small smile and shyly scooting close. Pierre eyed him a little curiously but then placed an arm over the back of Charles’s chair. 

“Stay awake!” Carlos told Stoffel, shaking his shoulder a little. Stoffel whined and pouted. Carlos chuckled and kissed the pout of his lips.

“You’re silly.” Carlos told him.

“But you love me.” Stoffel answered triumphantly. Carlos sighed.

“Si, very much.” he whispered, kissing him again.

Charles turned to look at Pierre, who was in turn watching their friends with a soft expression on his face. Charles bit his lip, placing his hand on Pierre’s knee.

“Pear…” he murmured softly. He knew he was tired and maybe not thinking straight anymore, but he just couldn’t help himself. And after the past few days of sleeping cuddled together, surely Pierre must feel something for him too..? 

Pierre turned to face him, Charles so close to him their noses almost brushed.

“Charles?” Pierre said in confusion. Charles let out a shaky breath, and leaned in, hesitantly brushing his lips over the Frenchman’s, somehow thinking that was the best way to thank him for his care during the week. 

Pierre stilled, not kissing back. Charles kept their lips together for another moment, before panicking, getting up as fast he could. 

“I- Oh god.” he sobbed out. Pierre was staring at him, still not moving. 

“Charles, calm down.” Stoffel tried, reaching out for him as Charles’s breathing started to quicken. Charles let out a strangled noise and shook his head, grabbing his coat and rushing out the room, not seeing Pierre stand up and reach out for him.

~~  
Charles tried desperately to stop crying as he walked aimlessly over the school grounds. He couldn’t quite understand how badly he had fucked up.

He spotted a group of familiar faces in the distance and quickly tried to hide, but he had already been spotted.

“Charles?” It was Marcus who walked over to him, to Swede touching his shoulder with a concerned expression. Charles just meekly shook his head, wiping at his eyes. Marcus sighed and wrapped an arm around him.

“Come on honey.” he muttered, leading the younger boy to the rest of the group.

Charles sat down between Marcus and Max, the latter giving him a shy smile and gently squeezing his hand.Charles sniffled and scooted a little closer to him, sighing when Max wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“What happened?” Kevin asked, patting his rabbit, the white ball of fluff contently sitting on his lap. Valtteri was next to him with his little puppy and kitten, seeming amused by all the animals. Charles let out a soft sound and let Max cuddle him a little closer, the shy Dutchman patting his hair a little awkwardly.

“I kissed Pierre…” he muttered. 

“But that’s good right?” Marcus asked softly. Charles closed his eyes.

“...he didn’t kiss back.” he whispered. 

“Oh darling.” Marcus sighed. 

“What’s going on?” Seb asked, walking over with a worried expression on his face. Kimi was trailing after him, their fingers tangled together.

Kevin quickly explained everything while Kimi walked over and knelt down in front of Charles, handing him a little box of blueberries and squeezing his hand in comfort.

“Are you sure?” Seb asked softly. Charles nodded.

“I-I shouldn’t have down that, I ruined everything.” Charles sobbed.

“Oh darling.” Seb sighed drawing Charles into his arms.

“Talk to him, Charles, Pierre really cares about you.” Max said softly. Charles shook his head.

“I-I can’t… god I think I might have to go back to Monaco.” he blurted out.

“No, talk to him first, don’t make any rash decisions.” Kimi told him. Charles only shrugged and lowered his eyes.

“Charles? There you are.” a worried voice called out. Charles paled when he saw it was Pierre who was jogging over.

Charles got up and tried to move away, but Pierre caught his wrist.

“Charles, please…” Pierre said softly. Charles bit his lip and turned around, struggling a little to look in to Pierre’s eyes.

“I-I’m sorry Pierre.” Charles whispered. Pierre gave him a small smile.

“Don’t be, I should be sorry for being stupid enough not to kiss back.” he whispered. Charles’s eyes widened a little.

“W-what?” he asked. Pierre was blushing and shuffled a little closer, hesitantly bringing his hand up to Charles’s cheek. He dipped in and pressed their lips together, Charles letting out a soft sound at the contact.

“I really did want to kiss you.” Pierre muttered as he pulled away slightly. Charles smiled, his cheeks flushed a deep red. 

“Oh my god they are adorable together.” Seb said not so subtly.

The moment was broken as Pascal jogged over to them, the boy’s cheeks streaked with tears. Marcus immediately stood up and let Pascal cuddle close.

“What’s wrong?” Marcus asked worriedly. Pascal let out a sob, hands clutching on to Marcus’s shirt.

“N-nico and Lewis were fighting again.” He sobbed. Marcus glanced at Valtteri, who immediately nodded and got up, his kitten in his arms as the little Dalmatian jumped around his legs, and jogged back to presumably talk some sense in Nico and Lewis. 

“I don’t want to pick sides.” Pascal whimpered. Marcus secured his hold a little more.

“You don’t have to darling.” he said firmly. Pascal sniffled and refused to move away from the Swede.

Pierre sat down on one of the benches, pulling Charles down next to him and kissing his cheek. Charles smiled softly at him and cuddled into his side a little more, before throwing Pascal another worried glance.

Not much later, Lewis and Nico were jogging over to them, Valtteri behind them like some sort of sheep dog, and without his pets for once.

“Pascal?” Lewis tried softly. Pascal let out a strangled noise.

“No!” he choked out, pressing his face into Marcus’s shoulder. 

“Pascal, we’re very sorry…” Nico whispered. Lewis sighed and squeezed Nico’s hand a little.

“We are very sorry, honey.” he added.

Pascal slowly looked up at them and sniffled.

“You need to stop fighting!” he whined. Nico and Lewis both seemed rightfully ashamed. 

“We’re very sorry.” Lewis repeated more softly. Pascal sniffled some more but now finally moved over to them, allowing the two men to cuddle him close.

“No more fighting?” Pascal whispered. Nico and Lewis kissed the younger man’s cheeks.

“No more fighting sweetie.” Nico promised him. Lewis nodded in agreement, smiling and kissing Nico temple before ruffling Pascal’s hair.

“No more fighting.” 

~~

“Hello.” Charles giggled as Pierre sat down on the couch next to him, the Frenchman smiling and leaning in to press a soft kiss to Charles’s lips.

“No PDA!” Stoffel said, but there was a grin on his face. Charles just glared at him a little, contently cuddling close to Pierre.

“Shut up, you and Carlos are the Masters of PDA.” he grumbled. Carlos, who had just moved to sit on Stoffel’s lap, quickly scoffed and sat down next to the Belgian instead.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he said, before sighing as Stoffel was already pressing a soft kiss to his cheek again.

“Way to prove our point, asshole.” he grumbled. Stoffel just huffed and nuzzled Carlos’s neck some more.

“You’d be even more angry if I didn’t give you attention.” he said. Carlos hummed and then nodded drawing Stoffel into another kiss.

Charles rolled his eyes at them, before squeaking as Pierre pulled him even closer.

“Let’s see if we can make them uncomfortable as well.” Pierre whispered. Charles made a show of softly kissing PIerre.

“Challenge accepted.”


End file.
